


Would you like Fries with that?

by AVale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Puns, Badass, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grillby's, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Justice, Magic and Science, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Older Frisk, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus can't cook, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Grillby, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Makes Puns, Sassy Character, Serial Killers, Short Sans, Silent Grillby, Skeleton Puns, Slow Burn, Soul Justice, Soul-Searching, Too much ketchup, Yellow Soul - Freeform, alcoholic character, fire puns, independent woman, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVale/pseuds/AVale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters came up to the Surface from the underground lead by a small child named Frisk into human society. It was a bumpy ride for the monsters with violence and racial debates over the different species. That has been around 20 years now, Monsters more or less dug into society more as they are part of the average joe working class even their own little town away from the judgemental humans. Everything seems to be peaceful or so it appears to be</p><p>Getting wasted was the ideal time for Samara. Her boyfriend cheated on her with another woman. In despair she turned to alcohol to drown her sorrows in an attempt to forget everything. Except maybe getting kicked out and banned from the only bar she goes to</p><p>In a drunk haze of anger, she stumbled around to find a new place to continue her nasty habits. Stumbling in a monster pub of all places was not part of her plan that day. Who would of guessed that a fiery man who owned the pub and a punny skeleton will become the norm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first undertale fiction I worked and published, it is rather a slice of life one but if I see if it does take off then I will probably put a plot in here. The main focus of the character's relationship will be Grillby and Sans but other characters will come along the way. I used an original character here rather than reader since it's easier for me to get a feel but anyone can imagine that it's yourself in the character's shoes. It's just easier for me. Character identifies as female.

“Hey I’m home babe.”

The door opened as the keys jangled being put back into the pocket of the black leather jacket, a head peeking in looking both ways. She had on a closed motorcycle helmet as it was a simple black color as she finally entered the small apartment complex that she lived in. The helmet was finally taken off as the young woman who looked young with her round baby face closed the door behind her locking the door while setting her helmet at the tiny table that was next to the door.

“That's strange.” she paused for a moment as she blinked, seeing the coat that doesn't belong to her on the sofa. “I know he is here.”

Her boyfriend didn't greet her and it was rather too quiet for her liking, she even came home early from work since he is absolutely lonely without her companion. Her boot brushed the carpet floor of the sorry of an excuse living room as her hands picked up the coat. It smelled like Irish spring soap with a strong scent of smoke mixed in. A sudden noise made her jump in alert making her go in a defensive stance. It could be her boyfriend or someone else.

She had lived in paranoia almost all her life and she wasn't going to let up that habit anytime soon. Quietly the young woman pressed herself up against the wall as she had her pepper spray at hand to spray the shit out of her intruder. The noises started to sound more frequent as she neared her bedroom, it was coming inside there. A soft moan broke out that left her startled with the thoughts ‘What the fuck?’ crossing in her mind, her brows scrunched together. She pushed the door slightly open as it wasn't closed the whole way, her eyes peeked inside the opening to see what she is dealing with, her honey eyes widen as she saw what was causing those noises.

Quickly she covered her mouth with her hand to not make any sounds that will alert them of her presence. Her body started to shake as tears started to form, her vision blurring for a moment. She shouldn't cry not right now. It would make her weak and she needs to be strong, always be strong especially now at this time. Sucking in air she made a decision in her head that would change her current life with the man she’s been with.

She swung the door open with force as the doorknob smacked loudly against the floor, her legs spread out in a stance and she looked terrifying for a person with such a small stature.

“What the hell are you doing!?” she screamed into her boyfriend and whoever the other woman he was on top on. “And in my bed?!”

Her face started turning bright red from anger. The boyfriend caught red handed didn't plan for all of this, didn't plan on her coming so early here. The women who was on the bed gasped as she pulled the sheets onto her making the other fall flat on his ass down below. It would have been hilarious have it not been the situation at hand.

“We are over. Pack your things and get the hell out of my apartment before I come back. The both of you.” she snarled, rushing out quickly from her apartment with her keys, slamming the door shut.

She quickly got out of the area steaming as most of the innocent bystanders moved far away from her, the boots clicking on the sidewalk loudly when she power walked to her motorcycle. Crap she forgot her helmet and she wasn't the type to ride without one. Fuck it she’ll just walk it off, no biggy, it wasn't any issue at all. It wasn't like he was a big part of her life and no actual real feelings for him. It’s just someone that she used to know.

“S-shit.” she kept rubbing her eyes with the back of her palm trying to stay calm.

All these emotions are building up, she needs a drink bad. Maybe she'll drink until everything's a blur. She doesn't need this shit today.

“Give me a beer, and not the light ones. Just hard beer.” she sat down right away on the stool ready to get fucked up.

She showed her idea already as they gave her a look of disbelief she was in the age to drink legally. Not her fault she was born with a baby face and is a midget to most people’s tastes. She looked to be still in high school age but no she was 24 years old and not going in college. Maybe she should have went to one but it's too late now in her book, doesn't have the time for that. Taking several odd jobs just to keep yourself afloat does that to you.

This bar was your stereotypical one, nothing out of importance but she didn't came here for special treatment. Just your average handful of guys with a stray few of gals and monsters. Like two monsters that are chilling together in the corner and they look so weird like how she imagined. They looked like they were a mix of animals of some kind but who knows from the mix of feathers, fur, and scales. Monsters are weird.

They came out all of a sudden into the ‘surface’ as they like to call it not so long ago, around 20 years ago to be exact. Who knew they lived down in some big underground under Mount Ebott, trapped ages ago from some barrier made that was cast by mages in a war. Most of the information was lost and forgotten for the human race as it was nothing but myth but yeah they were real and here to stay to the displeasure of most people. Their rights as full-fledged citizens was passed 15 years ago so there was more frequent sightings of monsters out of the area they were concentrated in when they first arrived. She lived near the city that was mostly known as Monster Town even though technically it's called Ebott City.

Her body leaned onto the table a bit, still feeling like shit but hopefully it will pass by with the alcohol in her system. The fingers tangled into her light brown hair trying to sooth herself from crying up a storm here in public, she was stronger than this god dammit! God you need a smoke right about now.

“Here's your beer mam.” the waitress said setting down the beer with a lemon slice wedged in the beer mug.

“Thanks.” the small woman said quickly as the waitress retreated to tend to the others.

Squeezing the lemon juice inside the beer then dropping it in she grabbed the salt shaker in then started to drink the contents quickly. It didn't take long for her to finish as she raised her hand asking for another. The number of times she raised her hand was frequent and her thoughts became a stumble mess of anger and hate. The buzz becoming strong while she thought over and over again on what happened to her. She was so stupid she should have seen the signs right on the start.

He was always a stupid womanizer and he didn't act so different when he approached her. Why she fell for his fake lies and charisma is a mystery to her that made her all the more infuriated. He never did care for her that way, he got tired when he couldn't get a quick fuck out of her. From all the time they spent together they never went all the way and by god she was damn happy about that at least. A sneer and a snort escaped from her mouth while rubbing her temples.

She still felt so uneasy as she drank her 8th beer. Another beer mug was placed on her table as she looked up to the waitress with a startled face. She didn't order another beer, did they predicted she was going to order another anyways? Damn she must be really low in the pits right now if she is that predictable with her alcohol abuse. The waitress must have noticed her look as she spoke quickly to clear up the confusion.

“These gentlemen here paid for the drink here.” she pointed at the group of young human men at another table, four of them as one of them waved towards her with a smile.

They looked like total fuck boys. A mental ugh passed in her head, putting her hand up to the side of her head to block her face as much as possible, hunching her shoulders.

“Tell them thanks or whatever.” she mumbled with her face red.

The waitress nodded as she departed away from you again, the feeling of her head being pressured started to build up. A couple more drinks and she felt like trash now but it still wasn't enough for her soul. One of the guys who offered her the free drink was now sitting beside her, laughing away with his arm around her shoulders. He was talking up a storm and she had no idea what he was saying or how he chummied up closely to her body. Her thoughts in a foggy haze trying to get them organized but failed to do so under the influence of all the beers she drank. She felt the shift of his body pressing up against her even further, his breath against her neck and ear, the teeth nibbling her earlobe.

His hand was suddenly rubbing up against her thigh as it slowly crept up dangerously close to her crotch. In an automatic reaction her fingers gripped tightly to the glass handle of the beer and whacked it hard against the man’s face. The force didn't break the glass mug but it broke his nose and busted his lip as well. Blood splattered across her and the table as he was now on the floor.

“What the fu-” his cursing was cut off as more of the glass mugs fell on his body, the table overturned as she furiously kicked his ribs.

“Don't touch me!” she screamed as she proceeded to kick the ever living hell out of him.

She called out every cuss word she knew with each swift kick but was cut off when his buddies came to his rescue. It didn't end there as she tried to fight them as well, snarling and trying to bite their fingers off like an angry animal. Finally a bouncer came in to neutralize this, dragging her away and out of the bar.

“Lady I don't want to see you in this bar ever again ya hear me?! You are banned from this place!”

“Fuck you!” she stumbled out of the sidewalk, yanking her hand back into her as she growled at the man who manhandled her. “I’ll take my businesses elsewhere.”

She slumped with her hands in her pockets, walking ever so unsteady from all the drinks she got. It wasn't her fault that the beer mug so happen to break on the guy's face. He was practically asking for it when he tried to mess with her, she just got out of a damn relationship and wasn't going to nose dive back into the frying pan again! Didn't have to go far as banning her from the bar shit. She squinted in her surroundings as best as she could trying to see anything familiar around her.

Hell. She didn't know where she was.

“Ah fucking fuck it, I’ll deal with it when I’m sober.” she said to no one in particular, hunting down a new place to drink as she wasn't quite done yet in drinking her butt off.

Walking a long while her feet are barking up a storm, her posture was sluggish and not kept in a straight line of walking. It must have been really late in the night now, the cold wind nipping at her skin but she was too drunk to notice it. She was cold but her body did not register it. Bright purple lights hit her face, making her flinch back, taking staggered steps. Her eyes squinted at the light making out some letters and what looked to be a martini?

It said Grill something so she assumed this was a bar n grill sort of place. Hell she needs a place to rest her poor feet and she can continue drinking here. It's a win win so she thought, pushing the door in, entering the place. The first thing she noticed was the sudden temperature rise that made her mind scream HOT, stumbling suddenly with her face flushed. The next thing was the heavy scent of grease that wafted in the air with another that seemed familiar but couldn't place it.

Third was the monsters, lots of them. Fuck she stepped into a heavily populated bar for monsters didn't she? She was petrified feeling the cold sweat drip on her back wondering if she should turn around and jet. It wasn't like she hated monsters or anything it just was the fact she rarely came into contact with any of them that set her unease. Some monsters perked up at her, mostly dog monsters which made her a bit more at ease because it was mostly dog monsters because dogs, they returned back to whatever they are doing taking no interest in her.

She breathed out trying to compose herself.

“Alright these are just monsters, they are just like people only more funny/ugly looking? Just order and drink, a bar is a bar.” she thought to herself silently, nodding as she took a step forward.

Only to almost trip and fall into the floor, stumbling to gain her balance quickly. She cursed quickly under her breath, face in a darker shade of red as her boots tapped quickly against the wooden floor. Taking a spot in the corner away from everyone in the front, she avoided looking at anyone with her hand brushing into her hair. The poor woman was now fully embarrassed to look anyone straight in the eye. She already knew what to order which was more beer.

A menu was slid to her as she blinked feeling even more heated for some reason. In the corner of her vision she saw a bright light but didn't dare to look up.

“Just beer please.” she said quickly, pushing the menu back since she did not need it.

It disappeared from her vision so she assumed whoever handed her the menu collected it and got her order. She didn't even had time to think deeply with her thoughts when a glass of beer was in front of her. It was filled to the brim, the froth looking fluffy to her, taking it up to her she muttered a low thank you still not looking up. Taking a sip of the beer her body tingled as she can feel it started to warm her from the inside out. Holy mother of- what kind of beer was this?!

She took another sip again as she can feel the wheat that made the beer only it was so foreign to her. Another sip and more flavors she tasted, it wasn't bad at all she actually really liked this beer. For a moment she forgot why she was even upset as she continued to drink this wondrous concoction. All good things though comes to an end soon as everything came back putting her in a miserable state again. She didn't even notice that this was her third beer already here.

“God I’m so pathetic…” she gloomed mentally, using the edge of her palm to wipe the tear in the corner of her eyes.

She continued to sulk in the corner away from the monsters that laughed, drank with no worries at all.

 

_Sometimes I feel like I've known you all of my life but I know it isn't_

**How could you be such an idiot?**

_God it's such Déjà vu… stop staring at me like that I am not blushing!_

**He played you like a fiddle.**

_What about Irish men? Hmm they seem okay, what don't feel confident about yourself?~_

**This man never had feelings for you.**

_Why do you call me such a pet name like that? It's embarrassing!_

**Never cared for you.**

_Hey… do I ever tell you that I love you?_

**He never loved you…**

**Wake Up**

Fire was everywhere.

She jumped awake from the sudden fire crackles that rang in her ears, the heat that surrounded her body, the bright light in her vision. She woke up scared honestly thinking she was being burned alive or at least in some burning building. Her heart beats loudly against her chest, eyes wide as it finally focused. A clutter of glass, quickly looking that her hand pushed some of the empty mugs that was around her. The memories came crashing down quickly like lightning.

She passed out.

How embarrassing. She couldn't recollect when she did, damn no wonder this bar was dark. It must be closed by now-wait.

She paused mid-thought as she realized this bar was closed as there was no laughter or anything for that matter. A crackle of sounds made itself present again in her ears, finally noting how much it shined in the corner of her version. Slowly she turned to the side, the pace of her heart picked up again. She was greeted with flames.

With a short gasp she jumped out of her seat and her butt landed on the floor. Ouch.

Her hand was up against her chest where her heart was supposed to be, staring intensely at the fire. She was sure it was a man on fire but looking at it more that wasn't the case. The fire looked too pure and natural but at the same time unnatural. It was hard to describe it how it swirled around keeping its humanoid shape. She recognized how the body was built is that of a human man but it was **not human**.

She must of looked like such a pussy this was just a monster, in flames god she never seen a flame monster before! Her body stopped trembling oh she didn't even noticed she was shaking as her eyes looked at the gloved hand. Oh. He tried reaching out to her but stopped halfway and now everything was awkward. Her eyes trailed back up taking in his physic, liking how he is dressed, back up to his face? Well, she liked to think it was a face since he had glasses on there but no mouth, nose, or ears. How did he even had those glasses on?

He must be the owner why else well he be here? Well, time to diffuse the bomb here.

“Er...so… Where's the fire?”

What. The. Hell.

WAS THAT ALL SHE WAS ABLE TO CHOKE OUT OF HER BRAIN?

She probably insulted him to the highest degree!... Stop it brain.

The young lady blushed at her comment, muttering curses under her breath as she made herself look like an utter fool in front of the owner.

“ **You seemed like you wanted to be left alone**.”

Holy shit.

He spoke, his voice sounded so… Exotic. She shuddered under it. It was low, it had the crackle of a fire in it with his words. Smokey? It was nothing like she ever heard before. Hell one could probably be burned alive by just the voice alone.

Okay on to the next thing.

“I…” she started but paused when she saw his hand was now closer for her to grasp.

She took a hold of his hand, it was firm and very warm. Honestly she was slightly worried if it would burn her but he would have never offered if it did. Right?

“Thank you.” she quickly let go of his hand, brushing a strand of her brown locks behind her ear while blushing. “You didn't have to you know. I would have left earlier if you'd ask me.”

There was that awkward silence again between the two. She avoided to look at him as the other only stared at her small figure. Looks like she felt uncomfortable to be around with the fire monster which made him sigh lowly to himself.

“Samara.”

He stared at her again as he realized she spoke, giving her name to him. The fire monster couldn't help but to smile slightly internally at the fact.

“ **Grillby** ”


	2. Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started to rain outside but that was the least of her worries. Grillby is a kind man, gentle, the first monster she really got to converse with properly. He was excellent at his job, he took care of his customers well. A little too kind and caring oddly enough. It was very foreign to her but many did say, Monsters are made up of magic, kindness, and love. What else meets under this mystery man made of fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo, sorry. That took a while to post the second chapter haha. As you can see in this title this scene is for the flaming man in the hour. Our main protagonist getting to talk one on one with our dear friend Grillby. Sans would be getting an introduction soon, I am hyped for it! He'll show up in chapter 4 not to worry. We'll meet the undertale cast slowly, but keeping the main focus between Grillby and Sans.

_“Have you ever thought with a name like that you were destined to own a pub?”_

_“It hasn't crossed my mind in all these years but i believe you humans would think of my situation rather ironic.”_

 

Of course the irony of it all for this man. His name was just far too perfect not to mention he is literally made of flames, well as far as she knows he is somewhat flammable.

There was that awkward silence again. They both didn't say anything for the past 5 minutes and it was getting to Samara. Grillby just stood there, the wisps of his fire twirling around, it was such a puzzle seeing all this fire concentrated together. He crackled lightly in the silence while standing perfectly still. What was a girl to do in this situation she just wasn't prepared for this?

“Get a grip.” she thought to herself, wondering if he was studying her.

It was hard to tell since you cannot see his eyes behind those glasses. Again how does he have that on without ears?

“But seriously I should probably go now.” she grimaced with a dull ache in her head.

Hangovers are the worst and she can feel one rearing in its ugly face.

“Do you have water or something? I just need something for this headache of mine.” she looked at the owner of the bar then realized her mistake quickly. “Oh… of course you probably wouldn't have water. What am I saying? You probably can't even touch the stuff.”

She would face palm herself, oh the heck why not. She feels stupid enough already.

Grillby shook his head as he gestured the other to wait right there, his shoes clicked as he quickly went behind the counter top through the back. Samara blinked as she swayed lightly still feeling the effects of the alcohol. Feeling unsure that she'll won't keep herself from falling flat on the floor she sat back down again on the stool waiting for the man. She could hear the clutters of pots n pans wondering what he is doing over there since she cannot see where she is from. A warm glow of light shined near her, looking up at the light as the flame flickered.

Was that Grillby’s magic she wondered? Most likely that was the case since fire can't combust out of nowhere like that right? Well she hoped so. Or else she would be sad to say this place is haunted and being spooked by ghosts is not in her plan at all. Samara heard Grillby's quick footsteps again, turning around to see the man of the hour.

He placed a glass of water and freshly made basket of fries with a bottle of ketchup accompanied.

“Oh that is too much Grillby-”

“ **I insist**.”

Straight to the point he will not take no for an answer. She sighed in defeat but accepted it full heartily the fries. He probably knew that having something in would settle all the alcohol in her system. He was after all the owner of the bar and picked up a few remedies here and there. She said her thank yous to the man, drowning her fries in ketchup by accident.

She still ate them of course.

“So, do you usually have ladies with you this late out all alone?” she teased the man, picking up a fry to much on.

“ **I don't**.” Grillby answered a short quick response.

Samara snorted seeing how he is the too serious kind… or he just that ignorant. Could be one or both who knows. She never really did socialize with monsters so she has no idea how they are like up close.

A light patter noise sounded on the glass outside of the bar. It was raining now, didn't sound it was a downpour so it was mild showers. Probably would end in an hour or so perhaps.

“Well it's a first time for anything.” she spoke, her thoughts getting preoccupied again.

Did he leave her apartment? It would be hell if he still stuck around. How would she get back home anyways? She had no idea where she is at the moment.

“Oh Grillby, where is this place? I… am rather lost when I stumbled in here.” she smiled cheesily at him.

He simply stared at her. For all she knew he could be giving her a deadpanned stare from her comment. He gave her the pub’s address as it sounded still unfamiliar to her, even the street name wasn't any good. She frowned at this, taking out her phone to check it in her map app to see how far and where to walk back home.

Her phone connection was crap to get anything at all.

“Hey Grillby do you have Wi-Fi here? I’m trying to check how far this place is to my home but my service is rather… Inadequate.” she snapped her attention back at Grillby.

He held his finger up, nodding as he retreated yet again in the back. The poor guy kept pacing back and forth he would have aching feet by the time she was through with him. Samara absentmindedly pecked her fries, almost done with them as she stared at the bottles of alcohol Grillby had. Now that she wasn't busy trying to get herself drunk she was able to appreciate the artistic bottles that are arranged at the shelves. The bottles looked like they were crafted and handmade personally, they looked really beautiful with the different colored of liquor within them.

“I wonder…” Samara nibbled on her ketchup covered nail lightly, looking at the bottles.

Not to brag but she knows her booze well, the wines, beers, champagnes, etc. None of them fit in the brands she knows looking at the glass structures of these bottles. Hmm, I don't know if that was a good case or a bad one that she has excellent knowledge over this subject. Before Samara could question herself about it further Grillby came back with a piece of paper, handing it towards her.

“What's this?” she took the paper from him and looked it over. “Oh! I got it.”

It was the name of the Wi-Fi and password, quickly looking it up in her phone and punching in the numbers. It connected a few seconds later as she was able to check the distance.

“Damn. A 20 minute drive from here.” she scrunched up her nose, looking at the time. “I wonder how I got that far out here by just walking alone. Must have been really out of it.”

Grillby looked through the windows of his bar, the wisps of the fire flickered. It was still raining outside there.

“ **Would you like… for me to drive you home?** ” he spoke softly with light crackles and pop.

“Oh?” Samara blinked, looking up from her screen. “Oh no Grillby that is perfectly fine. You don't have to do that for me. I’ll simply call a cab, solution solved.”

She had them on speed dial, already giving out the location of Grillby’s for the cab to pick her up. Grillby looked at her, he would have an eyebrow arched if he could, Samara just smirking as she continued to talk quickly on the phone.

“Thank you.” she pressed end on her call, Grillby still staring at her. “Haha what?”

She laughed lightly as Grillby continued to give her the stink eye.

“What whaaat? I have them on speed dial for reasons. Pff, don't give me that look Mr.” she waved her hand at him, stifling a giggle.

Grillby simply shook his head at this collecting the now empty basket of fries since Samara had finished them a few minutes ago.

“So anyways, they would come pick me around in 30 minutes so” Samara let her eyes wander around, taking a sip of her water. “We can kill some of the time by talking for a bit. Sound good?”

Grillby nodded at her, trashing the oiled paper that was in the small basket.

“Oh boy, this is going to be rather tough.” Samara thought as she noted Grillby wasn't really the most talkative person here.

She'll have to do most of the talking for both of them. She was not ready for a 30 minute awkward of silence between the two. Samara hummed to herself, thinking of a subject the two of them could talk, her nails lightly tapping the glass of water while she thought.

“You know… this is the first monster bar I ever drank in honestly. It is rather cozy. How long have you had this place running?” she asked Grillby, her topaz colored eyes made contact with the glasses where Grillby’s eyes would be.

Samara wondered if he had any eyes at all.

“... **It is still rather new, it would be 14 years almost 15 years soon**.”

“Almost 15 years and that is still ‘rather new’ in his textbook.” Samara thought as she slightly snorted at that.

“ **Though this bar is not my first**.”

“Oh?”

Samara was interested in hearing that, her full attention at the man. Grillby paused again, noting that she is not saying more, wanting him to continue.

“ **It was in the underground in a town called Snowdin. I ran that bar for… many years**.”

“How many years are we talking about?” Samara raised an eyebrow.

“... **Around 300 years**.”

“Holy fuck that's a lot of years!” Samara exclaimed, her jaw dropped. “How old are you?!”

“... **Monsters age rather differently. It's slightly complex on the type of monster you are. I would be around in my late 30s in human years**.” Grillby titled his face to the side like he was bashful about it.

Who knows he could be actually timid about it. He did circled around his exact age when Samara asked.

“He must be really old… or just a few centuries. He didn't take much to pass my age several times over.” Samara chuckled in her mind, taking another sip of her water.

“Well that is an interesting fact I learned about Monsters.” Samara smiled as she continued with her questions. “So Snowdin, how is that place like?”

“... **snowy… it snowed all year long. Most of the residents that lived in Snowdin were furry like Monsters who lived contently in the cold… we had a library, an inn, and few other shop buildings… a tree in the middle of the town, decorated in lights.** ”

“...you know… Grillby. Snow _DIN_. The name of the town is literally a pun.”

“ **I suppose that is a rather clever name for the town**.” Grillby replied back sheepishly.

“Oh god, that's rich.” Samara laughed, shaking her head as she sat straight up again.

They talked more about the pun named town, Samara learning more about the history of it, what the people did to pass their time. Interesting that the dog monsters she saw before are loyal customers who lived in the town as well. The royal guards to the king who patrolled around the snow town. It made more sense now on why majority of them wore armor. She wanted to ask more about Grillby’s personal life story but seeing how he acted with his age alone she thought against it.

It was hilarious though that Grillby lived in this frosty place considering he is a fire monster. Didn't seem like it would be the perfect environment for him. Samara thought about the town covered in snow, the tree she vaguely thought as a Christmas tree with all those lights on it. The bar Grilby’s covered in snow, the glass frosted over from the freezing temperatures but walking in would feel the warmth washed over your body greeted by the fire crackles of the owner Grillby.

Perhaps, it was good that Snowdin had Grillby’s.

Samara’s smile turned soft at the thought, her finger trailing over the rim of the glass with warm thoughts.

“It must have been nice.”

Grillby's light crackles of his fire filled the air, not saying anything afterward. It was actually comforting mixed in with the noise of the rain outside. Her eyes closed being at ease here, her worries forgotten.

“Grillby, you are free to ask questions too. It's an open bar between the two of us.” Samara opened one eye, smirking at him with her jest at the man.

The man of fire thought about it, his head titled before he finally asked her the million dollar question.

“ **If I may be so bold… I do not have many humans visiting in my establishment… What made you come in here?** ”

“Ah… right.” Samara’s smile has disappeared, replaced with a frown, her eyes cast down to her empty glass.

A pregnant pause.

“My day was… normal as usual. The only difference is that I came home earlier than usual. I was suppose to be out in a nice restaurant with my boyfriend.” She smiled bitterly at the thought. “Ha… excuse me. Ex-boyfriend now haha.”

Samara laughed, her hands clenching on the glass.

“Maybe it was because we hadn't had sex, or my profession currently, hell could've been anything.” she continued to laugh at her misfortune “God… he cheated on me. Right on my bed too. He thought he could get away with it under my nose. Oh how wrong he was hahaha! Now I have to steam clean those sheets but I rather CRINGE at the thought sleeping in the same room! He might still be there! I don't know what I would do if he-!”

She bit her bottom lip, the tears falling on her hands as she shook.

Weak.

Crying for a man who did not care for her.

“Hahaha… Sorry… I’m sorry…” she silently sobbed, feeling so lost and distraught.

A napkin appeared in front of her, Samara looked up with her teared filled eyes. Grillby was holding the napkin, silently comforting her in his own way. She timidly reached for the napkin, feeling the gentle heat of Grillby’s hand. His hand felt big compared to her small palm.

Her phone rang loudly.

Samara took the napkin quickly, wiping her eyes frantically as she unlocked her phone.

“Oh my ride’s here. Ah let me, h-hello yes!” she answered her cellphone, not noticing Grillby looking at his own palm for a few moments before letting it down. “Right I’ll be heading out.”

She put her phone in the pockets of her jacket.

“Ah, thank you for uh. Not kicking my drunk ass out at the curve.” Samara said sheepishly, crumpling the napkin in her hand.

She didn't know what to do with her so she just put it in her pocket.

“I’ll be getting out of your hair now.”

“He doesn't have any hair though.” her head said.

“ **Wait.** ” Grillby spoke strongly, Samara pausing as he moved rather quickly towards her.

His movements flowed easily like water… yet he was a fire monster. How silly.

“ **Here**.” he handed her an umbrella.

“Oh no Grillby, it’s okay. I don't mind getting a little wet. You've done far too much for me.” Samara tried to decline the umbrella Grillby has offered.

“ **Please…** ”

Samara stared at the fire monster, his hand still up, holding the simple blue umbrella to her. She sighed defeated, taking the umbrella, Grillby content as she opened it.

“You know this means I’ll have to come back to return it to you.” she joked, opening the door as the sound of the rain was more pronounced.

“ **I don't mind**.” he spoke smoothly.

Samara looked at him puzzled, not exactly knowing how to respond with that.

“... Until next time Grillby.” she pushed the door further, stepping out in the rain, the umbrella shielding her from it.

The cab was outside waiting for her as she heard the door close behind her. She ran up to the car, her boots clicking on the wet ground. Her hand grasped on the handle, opening up the car door behind as she used her leg to keep it open. She looked behind her one last time to the bar as she closed the umbrella. Grillby was looking behind the glass window, his figure slightly blurry from all the rain on the window.

Samara quickly got into the car, closing the door, out of sight now.

The car drove out in the distance, Grillby heading back to where Samara was seating at the moment. He took the empty glass to the sink as he started finishing up closing the bar. The chairs overturned on the tables, the lights are now off, the Wi-Fi off. He closed the curtains of the bar, walking back towards the spot with a rag. There was some water residue left from the condensation of the glass water Samara was drinking from.

He stared at the small puddle of water with the few droplets at the side. The tears that she left behind when she told him about her reasoning on visiting the bar. Grillby was silent as if contemplating something before wiping the water away. He moved around behind the bar towards the back. A door closed with a click.

 


	3. A Notice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notice regarding this story and its future.

Surprise surprise, bet you didn't think you would hear me again. It comes to my attention that I left this story to rot and I am very sorry for that. Working has made me lose a lot of my motivation in doing anything progressive after and with my struggle of depression doesn't make it any better. I used to be an active reader and commenter, truly putting much insight of reviews in the stories I read here in this lovely site. It is one of the best story based sites with great stories and a wonderful community. 

But going back to the story here, the plot that I intended for it was used several times it seems. From the same fanbase here as I want to avoid that, it doesn't feel that appealing trying to write a story when the idea was done several times already. This means I for sure won't update a new chapter as I will scrap it and go back to my thinking tank with a new better plot idea that wasn't already done here in this community. Maybe I'll revamp this story, who knows, I am not sure myself on my return here.

With all my love, AVale

**Author's Note:**

> Other mini series of different undertale au's with Sans are coming soon...
> 
> Hey check out my other sites!  
> Tumblr, http://avale-writes.tumblr.com/ , send in an ask of what you would like to see and I might take up your request. I do like doing one-shots and implementing ideas on my on going stories.


End file.
